Good Job, James
by BlueMusicLove
Summary: James found a book in the Restricted Section of the library; a book on time travel. When he accidentaly says a spell that sends Lily, Remus, Sirius, himself, and his twin, Alex, twenty years into the future, Harry's fifth year. Later, they get a big surprise from Harry's own future. There must be a curse that follows the name 'James' wherever it is...
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys!

So, this isn't a chapter, but I do have an announcement. Okay, so I'm thinking about doing another story about time travel. The main jist of it it that James found a book in the Restricted Section of the Hogwarts library, a book on time travel. He finds a spell that can send people to the future. He does it by accident, and sends Lily, Remus, Sirius, himself, and an OC twenty years into the future; Harry, Hermione, and Ron's fifth year.

And later in the story, Harry's and Ron's and Hermione's kids crash a time turner, sending them to the same time as the Marauders were sent to. They all have to go to school together, until the future adults can get them back.

Well, uh, I hope you guys like this idea, and review your opinions. The first chapter should be up maybe tomorrow or Tuesday.

Thanks! ~Mady


	2. Chapter 2

"James, where in the name of Merlin have you been?" Alex sighed, placing her book on the coffee table in front of her. She turned to face her twin, her hazel eyes meeting his guilty ones.

"I've no idea what you're talking about," James replied, hastily trying to hide his book under his robes. He made a mad dash for the Boys' Dormitories, before Sirius stopped him in front of the door."Nuh-uh, James. Hand it over." Sirius held his hand out. James growled and handed him the book.

Sirius looked at the cover, then James, eyebrow raised. "James, why the hell would you need _History __of Time Travel and How to Accomplish It_? When will you ever time travel?" Lily asked, after she had grabbed the book from Sirius. "Yes, James, do tell," Remus said. _  
_

James shrugged. "You never know," was all he said before the rest stared at him. "What? I just wanted to know if there was a way to go to the future. And there is: a spell called _Timtio Perufa twenty years. _Wait-" he got cut off by a flash of bright light.

* * *

"Ow!" was all that could be heard as the five landed on a concrete floor.

"Lily?"

"Here, Alex."

"James?"

"Here, sister, dearest."

"Remus?"

"Here."

"Sirius?"

"Oh, my back! Alex, my back!"

"Good, so everyone's here. Oh!" Alex exclaimed, running into someone and falling down again. "Professor Dumbledore!" Lily gasped.

"Hello, Miss Evans. Do you four happen to know what year it is? It is 1995," he continued when they shook their heads. "You, my dear children, are at Number 12 Grimmauld Place." Sirius groaned. "My mum's dead, right? Please tell me she's dead, professor!" Sirius begged.

Dumbledore chuckled, shaking his head. "Yes, Sirius, your mother has died. Aren't you upset?" The twinkle in his eyes had vanished. Sirius thought for a moment. "I don't want to lie to you, so, no, not really," Sirius said, rubbing the back of his neck. Alex rolled her eyes.

"Thank you for informing us, sir. Are you the only one here?" she asked. Dumbledore simply smiled and walked out of the room, saying, "Mrs. Molly Weasley will be happy to take of you. She shall be here in a few moments," on his way out. The small group stared at each other; who the hell was Molly Weasley?

"Hello, lov- oh." A redheaded woman came into the kitchen, only to stop and cover her mouth with her hands. "James, would you like some onion soup and biscuits?" The stout woman walked into the kitchen and bustled around for a pot. James stared at her. "Yes, ma'am, thanks." Molly nodded, "Well, I know it's your favorite."

_Molly Weasley... Both of those names are familiar. Wait!_

"Molly! Molly Prewett, right? Two years above us?" Lily exclaimed, jumping up from her seat. Molly turned around to stare at the girl, smiling.

"Yes, Lily." Lily smiled back at her before sitting down and enjoying the soup Molly laid out. "Thanks, Molly, dear!" Sirius exclaimed, followed by murmurs of agreement from Remus.

* * *

Alex and James were the first to finish, both having a soft spot for onion soup. They both sat there, looking across the table at each other, apparently having a telepathic communication that only twins have.

"MUM!"

Alex and James stopped their communicating, instead their faces contorting into those of confusion. They turned to face the door, where two redhead boys were standing and sniffing the air. "Mum's infamous onion soup," one sighed.

"Oh, boys, come here. I need you to go and gather everyone in here; Dumbledore said he needs to introduce some people," Molly said, blocking their view of the table. The twins nodded before running into the hall and shouting, "EVERYONE! COME TO THE KITCHEN! DUMBLEDORE NEEDS TO TELL US SOMETHING!"Pretty soon the room was full of people of ages.

"Well," Dumbledore began, the room quieting down, "as Fred and George have already provided, I have something to tell you. We have some visitors! Keep in mind that they are in their fifth year at Hogwarts, as well. Children?" The five teenagers walked out of the side room from the kitchen, walking up to stand beside Dumbledore.

Alex and James again stared at each other, exchanging looks of nervousness and excitement. Finally, they looked around the room. There were many redheads. A boy with an odd scar and bright green eyes, a girl with bushy hair and a cat in her arms, and then some adults were also there.

Alex grabbed Sirius' hand subconsciously. He smirked at her, although she couldn't see his face.

"Alexandria, James?" Alex stepped forward. "I'm Alexandria Elaine Potter, fifteen, and Gryffindor Seeker. Your turn, dear brother," she said, shoving her brother into the opening.

"I really feel the love, Alex. Anyways, I am _the _James Tiberius Potter. I am fifteen years of age, in the amazing House of Gryffindor, and a Chaser. Yes, I am Alex's twin, and yes, I am jealous that she got Seeker instead of me." James looked at his sister, pouting. Alex rolled her eyes.

"Sirius Black. Fifteen, Gryffindor Beater. And, yes- I am naturally this good looking," Sirius quipped. The redhead girl opened her mouth to speak, "Sirius, remind me to slap your younger self." She had whispered it to the man next to her, Remus picked up.

Lily shyly stepped forward, nervous on what they would think of her. "I'm Lily Evans. I'm fifteen, in Gryffindor, but I don't play Quidditch. I am also a Muggle born witch," she finished in a low voice. She saw the girl with bushy hair smile at this.

"I'm Remus Lupin. Also fifteen, I am in Gryffindor, and I commentate Quidditch. I am reserve Keeper, though," Remus said. They all looked around the room again, all noticing that the boy with the scar had left the room.

* * *

Later, everyone had finished eating and were all chattering excitedly. The boy with the scar came back and was whispering to his friends.

"Ow!"

Everyone turned to the source of the noise: a pile of children on the floor of the kitchen.

* * *

**A/N: Hey! So, I'm about a week late on this. Don't kill me. But, I have updated! Anywho, review and favorite. I would really appreciate any constructive criticism! Goodnight, my lovelies!**

**~ Mady**


	3. Important! Sorry

**Hi, my lovelies. **

**I have an important announcement. So, I have to discontinue this story. But do not fret! I'm only rewriting it! I've talked to Abbl2 about her advice (yes, I call it _advice, _not criticism), and she (or he) suggested a rewrite. I agree very much with her points on my story, such as the reactions. So, I'm not going to permanently _terminate _the story, just redo it; same title and everything. I know most of you were probably looking forward to my points and storyline, but I have to do this. For me.**

**I'm really sorry, again, and please follow the other one. Thanks bunches, lovelies.**

**~Mady **


End file.
